houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Drawing Spell
The Drawing Spell is a spell that draws a vision of a certain person that is honest and truthful. There's a fine line between a love spell and a drawing spell and that line is created by clarity, honesty, and truth. The spell takes finesse and skill. After the spell is a cast, it will draws the truth from a certain person to those thinking about them at its casting and the people thinking about the certain person will see them clearly and truthfully. If any of the people were meant to love them, the spell wouldn't wash away true love. Supplies for a basic ritual * 1 green candle * 1 yellow candle * 1 red candle * 1 blue candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lighting strip (matches) Additional supplies * Chalice and food (representing the bounty of the Goddess) * Green, shimmery altar cloth * Sweetgrass (for clearing negative energy) * Dried bay leaves (for awareness and clarity) * Spiky needles of a cedar tree (for courage, protection, and self-control) * Sea salt (to bind the spell) The Priestess has to first out a silver chalice and places it on the altar. She then unwinds the green, shimmery altar cloth from around the little-corked jug filled with blood-spiked wine and flick it open, letting it settle naturally across the top of the altar. The Priestesses places the chalice in the center of the altar, and then free the big hunk of waxed paper, opening it to expose the food, then place the food beside the chalice on the altar. The food and chalice represents the bounty of the Goddess. She then places the candles in the proper position on the ground, or if she has help, the Priestess has the other vampyres stand in their proper position in the circle. The Priestess should draw deep breaths, imagining pulling air infused with earth power up through the ground and into their body. They should think about the people and how very much they want the best for them. They should also think how the best meant that they should see each other clearly and move forward in their paths with truth and honesty. When the candles are set, she brings out the rest of the contents of the spell: a long braided length of sweetgrass, a tin that held wooden matches and a lighting strip, and three small velvet bags—one held dried bay leaves, another the spiky needles of a cedar tree, and the third was heavy with sea salt. The Priestess first turns to the east, lighting the yellow candle for air and calling the element to the circle in a clear voice.,“Air, please join my circle and strengthen my spell.” Or the Priestess may make up their own invocation. She the candle. Moving clockwise light all five candles, calling each element in turn, completing the spellwork circle by lighting the purple spirit candle in the center of the altar. She then turns to face north and begins to speak from her heart and soul, “I begin with sweetgrass to cleanse this space.” Hold the end of the braid over the flame from the green earth candle. As it lights, waft it gracefully around you in a lazy loop, filling the air above the altar with thick smoke that rolled in waves. “''Any negative energy must leave without a trace.”'' Set aside the still-smoking braid and hold your hand out, palm cupped. Then reach into the first of the velvet bags and crumple the dried leaves in your palm and continue the spell. “Awareness and clarity come with these leaves of bay. Through earth I call their power today.” The cedar needles came next. Breathe in in their fragrant scent as you mix them with the crushed leaves in your palm, saying, “Cedar, from you it is courage, protection, and self-control I seek. Lend me your strength so that my spell shall not be weak." From the final velvet bag scoop out the tiny sea salt crystals. “A drawing spell is what I work tonight. My wish is to cast clarity of sight. With leaves of bay I will reveal the truth Love should not be based on arrogant youth. Cedar strength protects from the boy’s misdeeds, Lends courage and control to fulfill their needs.” Or the Priestess may make up their own incantation. The Priestess then has to add the final ingredient, sea salt, to the spell. “Salt is the key to bind this spell to me.” She then moves over to the green candle and now evoke the person's name and then speak each of the persons' names, sprinkling a pinch of what was now a magickally infused mixture into the earth flame. “In this flame the magick cuts like a sword drawing only the truth of Bryan Lankford!” Or the Priestess can make up their own incantation. If the person aids in the spell, she or he won’t need to call the persons' names. Their presence and cooperation adds enough strength to your casting that it will affect anyone who has been distracted by them. Mix the spellwork herbs in the person's hand and hold it up like a cup. She then the braided sweetgrass over the green earth candle. Then, she wafts it clockwise around them, then turn to the person and said, “I begin with sweetgrass to cleanse this space. Any negative energy must leave this place." The Priestess then sets the smoking braid back on the altar and take a pinch of herbs from the first velvet bag. Then walk to the person and the person then holds their hand up for the caster, palm cupped and then sprinkle the bits of dried leaves on their hand. “Awareness and clarity come with these leaves of bay. Through earth we call their power today.” The Priestess then goes to the second velvet bag and sprinkle dried needles over the bay leaves. “Cedar, from you it is courage, protection, and self-control I seek. Lend us your strength so that this spell shall not be weak." The last ingredient is sea salt to bind the spell. She then rests her hand softly on the person's head. "A part of this spell should come from you. So that it is cast straight, strong, and true." Then she pulls out several strands of hair from the person's head. Turn to the third velvet pouch and come back with the crystals of salt. Take the person's other hand and lead them from where they were sitting. Hold their hand and begin to walk clockwise around the glowing candles. As they speak and move around the stone, the person can feel the power of the spell wash over them. “A drawing spell is what we work tonight. Our wish is to cast clarity of sight. With leaves of bay we will reveal the truth. Love should not be based on arrogant youth. Cedar strength protects from the boy’s misdeeds, Lends courage and control to fulfill their needs.” Or the Priestess may make up their own incantation. The Priestess comes to a halt before the fire candle and turns to the face the person. She then takes the person's hand that cupped the herbs, add the salt to the mixture, intoning, “Salt is the key to bind this spell to me.” Then guide their joined hands over to the red candle and, scoop out the mixture and feed it to the flame, said, “In this flame the magick cuts like a sword drawing only the truth of Bryan Dragon Lankford!” Or the Priestess can make up their own incantation. When she has finished speaking and are ready to close the circle, she thanks each element for joining the circle and visualize it fading away as you blow out each candle in reverse or a counterclockwise direction. So begin with blowing out the spirit candle, then earth, water, fire, and finally air. Category:Spells and Rituals